Phantom Defender
by saiyanwriter94
Summary: sam manson blames herself after her friend Danny was supposedly killed. but after activating the ghost portal again many of the ghosts are freed. and under lord plasmius,s rule it seems no one can stop him. but things only get stranger as the mysterious figure known as the phantom defender seems to be the only one who can beat plasmius. but one thing remains. where is danny?AU
1. Chapter 1

Hello everyone saiyanwriter here. First off I am not new to fanfiction. I do go by another name. but that is to remain a secret except to a very special girl on this site. although I normally write other Danny phantom stories called phantom rocker or Danny and Ember stories. Then I met her. And she got me into amethyst ocean or Danny and Sam. So I hope you all enjoy my first story as saiyanwriter. Phantom defender.

Chapter 1

Inside the dusty basement/laboratory of Fenton works. The cold air of the abandoned room caked in dust and old weapons meant to hunt down ghosts. The door creaked open and a figure walked in. a girl with long black hair stepped carefully not to damage anything in the room. she walked up to the back of the room where a pair of large doors. "the ghost portal." She thought to herself. She raised her hands to feel the doors. A tear came to her eye. "Danny." She whispered.

Flashback 2 years prior.

The three teens snuck quietly down into the lab. "cmon guys were not supposed to be down here." A boy with raven black hair spoke up worry in his voice. "calm down Danny. "everything will be okay." The only girl in the group said smiling. "you said your sister was gone for the week so we can explore down here." She wore a black tank top along with a black skirt with jeans and combat boots. The last person with them was an African American boy who wore a red burette and glasses.

"besides today in lancers class was murder so we need a little excitement." He said smiling. Danny frowned. "Sam Tucker I don't care. I could get in big trouble." He said. Sam rolled her eyes. "cmon Danny you need to live a little more." She said laughing picking up a giant bazooka. Danny watched as Sam and Tucker messed around the lab. Finally Sam walked to the back of the room to a pair of large doors bolted shut.

"whats this Danny?" Sam asked. Danny walked up behind her. "this is the ghost portal." He said. "this is supposed to open into the ghost dimension." He walked up and pressed a switch. The doors opened but to Sams disappointment nothing was in it. she looked at Danny with a frown he shrugged. "I said it was supposed to not that it works." He said smiling. Sams heart melted at that smile. It wasn't her fault she had a crush on Danny but she did anyway.

She beamed. "how much would It take for you to go in there?" she asked. Danny looked inside and smiled. "500 bucks." He said smirking. "deal." Sam said smiling back. Danny took a step inside slowly looking around. Sam watched in a little bit of fear as Danny disappeared in the darkness. Tucker and her looked at each other both really nervous. They jumped as Danny spoke up. "hey guys I feel something here." He said. Sam spoke up. "what is it?" she asked.

"I don't know." He said. "it feels like a switch." He said. tucker and Sam looked at each other. "well push it and lets see if it works." Tucker said. after a while Danny spoke up again. "okay here it goes." Then in a full second it all happened. The room was blinded by a flash of a bright green light. Dannys blood curling scream Sam and tucker screaming his name. the portal filled with green smoke.

Soon there was a loud explosion. The portal shocked and sizzled the outside of the portal exploded sending Tucker and Sam flying backwards. "Danny!" Sam screamed as tears flowed down her cheeks.

The door burst open Sam and Tucker turned only to see Dannys older sister Jazz eyes filled with fear. "what happened wheres Danny?" she asked. she and Tucker turned to see sam. Eyes filled with tears. "jazz." She said sobbing. "im sorry. Im so sorry." She said burying her hands in her face.

Present time.

Tears streamed down Sams face as she remembered that night. Jazz and her parents weren't mad at sam. Despite her protests. But no matter what they told her she felt awful. Danny was dead and it was her fault. Her parents helped the fentons replaced everything they had lost and even helped them buy a new home.

Only problem was it couldn't replace Danny. She felt the outline of the portal doors and without thinking moved the things blocking the portal. She walked into the small tunnel of the portal and found the on switch. She hesitated before pressing the switch. Nothing. She walked out only to trip on something. She looked to see a cord. She followed it to see the cord unplugged. She picked up the other end. And looked at the burned socket.

Finally she plugged it in. the portal sizzled and popped back to life. The on switch flashed green. She walked up and hesitated as her hand eased towards it.

Meanwhile.

Jazz and tucker drove over to the old fenton works building. "its not safe there why would she go back?" tucker held onto his seat for dear life. Jazz was a good driver…..unless you count reckless and crazy good driving. "jazz she misses Danny what do you expect?" he asked holding back his lunch. Before jazz could interject back there was a loud explosion. Their hearts fell into their stomach. Jazz and tucker ran out of the car and up to the rubble.

"SAM!" they yelled. The place was smoldering and hard to tell where everything was. Jazz soon was on the verge of tears. Tucker held her close. Both jumped when they heard footsteps. They both looked up to see a figure and in his arms bridal style….Was Sam. Jazz and tuckers joy was soon replaced with fear. The figure tall and well built had eyes green as poison. His hair white as snow. His cloak black as night. He set Sam down carefully as though she were fragile. her face was covered in scars.

The figure bent down to examine Sam. Jazz and tucker slowly walked towards the figure as not to disturb him. "S-Sam?" Jazz spoke up. The figure quick as lightning stood up and stood in a fighting stance. Both Jazz and tucker put up their hands to show they didn't mean any harm. At once the figure stood down and looked down at sam. The figure turned to face the two again. "get her medical attention at once." His voice was scratchy as if he were gargling nails. Jazz and Tucker nodded in understanding and in a fraction of a second the figure Vanished.

So ends chapter one. I will be updating when ever I can but for now I hope many of you like it. saiyanwriter signing off.


	2. Chapter 2

Hello everyone I have returned. Sorry I am late updating but I have been looking for a work at home job and now I have one. I can now work twice as fast. So anyway R and R please.

Chapter 2

Tucker and Jazz along with Sams grandmother looked at Sam who was lying in the hospital bed. The doctors said she only had a broken arm and a few scratches but she was fine. Her parents stopped by and paid for the bills. And talked over what had happened. "well we need to find that boy and thank him honey." Sams mother said cheerfully. Sams father on the other hand folded his arms and grunted. They suggested Tucker and Jazz go home but they hadn't left her side all night long. "why would she do this?!" Jazz said wiping tears from her eyes.

Sams grandmother frowned. "why do you think my little granddaughter did it?" she asked. she looked over at Jazz. "your brother was all she cared about. I don't know what she saw in him but trust me." She said smiling. Jazz turned to her with a confused look. "how do you know that?" she asked. grandma smiled. "she talked all the time while she wrote in her diary." She said. Jazz and Tucker looked at her with shock. "you listened in on her secrets?!" Tucker said surprised. She shrugged. "not my fault our rooms are next to eachother and she sleeps by a vent." She replied.

(in sams mind.)

Sam could only remember being blasted backwards and having a sharp pain all over her body. She couldn't move. "Danny if youre there im coming to join you." She thought to herself as she passed out. Not a few moments later she felt herself being carried by someone. She looked to see a figure holding her bridal style. His hood covered his face but still showed his snow white hair. "youre going to be okay." He said. "that voice!" she thought to herself. She was about to say something when she passed out again.

The hospital room.

Sams eyes fluttered open to see she was in the hospital. Without hesitating she got up. "Sam!" Jazz said smiling. "youre alright." Sam didn't even respond as she took off the stuff and put on her normal clothes. "where the hell do you think youre going?" Jazz asked folding her arms. Sam didn't even look at her friend. "I have to do something." She said. her grandmother and Tucker were next to wake up. "youre not ready honey you should rest." Her grandmother said. Sam didn't even listen as she opened the door and left.

Later at fenton works.(or what was left of it.)

Sam walked along the rubble and the caution tape. She didn't even focus on where she was walking. "could that really have been Danny?" she aked herself. She walked until she felt her heart sink. The remnants of the ghost portal were totally destroyed. "damn that was my fault." She said sadly. She turned and was about to leave when something caught her eyes. Something in the rubble flashed in the sunlight. She bent down and picked up a strange stone. "what is this?" she asked. it was perfectly round like a ball and black yet sparkled in the daylight.

Her thoughts were interrupted by a car horn. She looked up to see Jazz and Tucker. She ran up to the car and got in. "ARE YOU CRAZY SAM?!" Jazz fumed. "youre hurt you have a broken arm and you've been acting crazy lately." She turned only to see sam wasn't paying attention. "tucker what do you make of this?" she asked handing the rock over to Tucker. "what is that?" Jazz asked. Sam shrugged. "I don't know I found it laying around over at fenton works." She replied. She watched as tucker looked over the rock. "I have no idea Im a techno geek not a rock geek." Sams heart sunk. "but I think my uncle could help out he studies fossils at amity park university." Sams heart made a leap.

Later.

As they made their way back to the hospital to check Sam out Tucker and Jazz noticed Sam hadn't said a single thing all the drive. It was like she was in a trance. Like her mind was elsewhere. "Sam whats wrong?" Jazz asked. Sam only moved her eyes. "you guys saw him right?" Tucker and Jazz looked at eachother confused. "the guy who saved me. You saw him right?" Tucker spoke up. "yeah I was shaking for some reason. I couldn't put my finger on it." he said messing with the rock. "Why do you ask sam?" Jazz asked. Sam was about to say something when at once something smashed into their car. The car flipped 2 or 3 times until coming to a stop. Something reached into the window and stole the stone from tuckers hands.

"ha ha. At last the prize is in the hands of the box ghost. The most feared in the ghost zone." The three teens looked up to see a figure floating above the car. He wore an outfit almost like a warehouse worker. "give that back!" Sam said getting out of the car. Jazz and Tucker followed. The strange figure looked at them. "who dares challenge the box ghost!" he said looking down on them. Sam picked up a rock and threw it at the figure only to have it go through it.

"hahahahahaha silly human do you think I fear objects from this pathetic world?" he said laughing. Sam turned to see Jazz and Tucker shaking. "ghosts? GHOSTS?" Jazz said shaking. "my parents wacky brains were right?!" Tucker nodded. "i-i-I guess so." He said teeth chattering. The figure smiled laughing. "yes finally some victims to fear the box ghost BEWARE!"

At that moment a large green energy like blast struck the box ghost and knocked him to the ground. he looked up in anger. "who dares challenge the-" his mouth shot open. Sam and the others looked to see what he saw. Sams heart lit up. It was him. The figure from before. "its him guys." She said. Jazz and Tucker nodded. The figure walked until he was at least 5 feet away from the trembling ghost. "you will not terrorize anyone else anymore you babbling idiot." He said popping his neck and knuckles.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

Sam Tucker and Jazz watched in awe as the strange figure walked up to the now shaking box ghost. "b-b-but y-y-youre supposed to be g-g-g-gone." He said shivering. The figure smirked as he grabbed the ghost by the scruff of the shirt collar raising a fist. "Im not taken care of so easily." He said now bashing the ghost around. Sam looked down to see the stone rock and picked It up throwing it into the car. "they must know eachother from somewhere." Jazz spoke up. Tucker nodded.

Sam watched as the box ghost got up and glared at the figure. "you will pay for harming the box.." the box ghosts face was then replaced with pain. The mysterious fighter in a blur of black slammed his knee into the box ghosts stomach causing him to squirm in pain. The ghost looked as the figure raised his opened hand into is face. "you talk to much." And in that moment a giant flash of green erupted from the fighters hand and obliterated the ghost into nothing.

The figure turned to face the three teens. "are you all unharmed?" he asked. Jazz and Tucker nodded. Sam walked up. "t-thank you." She said. the figure not even looking turned away. "don't mention it." he said. Sam was about to ask something when he spoke up. "ever." At that moment he disappeared again. Sam and the others looked at each other. Now really asking themselves. "who was that?"

Later.

After much consideration and talking about it Jazz unlocked her parents new lab. "after what happened earlier today I guess it wouldn't hurt to borrow a few things from the weapons vault." She said. Tucker and Sam walked in to see a variety of weapons. "okay a few wrist blasters and a few thermoses for us." She said pulling them out. After she had put on her stuff Jazz looked to see Sam haven touched hers. She walked up to Sam and sat down next to her.

"are you okay Sam do you need to go back to the hospital?" she asked. Sam shook her head. She didn't dare share what she was thinking right now. "its okay jazz im just still a bit shaken up about all this." She said. Jazz could tell Sam was lying. "youre thinking about Danny aren't you?" she asked already seeing it in her friends eyes. Sam nodded and looked at Jazz. "I know this sounds crazy jazz but.." she never got to finish as something hit her and she and Jazz fell to the ground.

Later.

Sams eyes opened when she heard voices. She was in sunlight but she couldn't tell where she was. As soon as her eyes adjusted she felt something rattling against her arms. She looked up to see that she was bound in chains and chained to a giant rock. She looked over to see Jazz and Tucker were awake. "well well well. Looks like the little one woke up from her nap." Sam looked over to see a woman in a red suit and with devil horn style hair. Next to her was a man with a long white lab coat and two strange gauntlets.

The final figure was a large skeletal figure with a black tank top along with black leather boots and pants. "who are you all?" Sam asked. the woman laughed. "so sorry where are our manners." She said giggling. My name is Penelope spectra." She then pointed to the two men behind her. "that is nicloli technus. The ghost zones greatest mind. And next to him is my boyfriend skulker the ghost zones greatest hunter." She said walking up to skulker and wrapping her arms around him. Skulker grinned an evil smile as well as technus and Penelope.

"so other than that what do you want from us?" Jazz asked now full of rage than fear. Skulker frowned. "someone took out one of my scouts. The box man or what ever." Sam spoke up. "the box ghost?" she asked. skulker snapped his fingers. "that was it yeah." He said looking like he had won a prize. "someone took him out and stole something of ours." He said now getting closer to Sam. "and we know you were there. so who was it that killed our soldier?" he asked.

Sam shuddered. "I don't know he kept a hood on." She said. skulker took a step back and looked at the two behind him. "she is telling the truth." He said. Penelope shrugged. "don't worry." She said holding up something. Sams eyes widened at what was in the ghosts hands. It was the round stone. "once we get the thunder sapphire nothing not even our mystery hero will get in the way." She said smiling. Sam wanted to ask what they were talking about but kept her mouth shut.

She set it down on the ground. "babe if you please?" she asked stepping back. Skulker flew up into the air and opened an array of missiles and lasers at the rock. When the smoke cleared to everyones astonishment the rock stood there. without a scratch. "are you kidding me?" Spectra asked walking up to the rock. Skulker flew down frowning. "I hit it with everything I got babe." He said.

Penelope looked at skulker with a sad smile. "don't worry baby its not your fault." She said. technus spoke up. "let me see it." as he took it in his hands something blasted it out of his hands and broke the stone in half. Everyone looked over and to Sams delight was the mystery boy from earlier. Technus looked at the rock only to find out a sad discovery. "its empty." He said angrily. Penelope and skulker looked at it in anger. "so where is the sapphire?" skulker asked in anger.

"you wont find it." the figure said smirking. Skulker started shaking in his boots. "that voice it cant be." He looked to see the figure remove his cloak and hood. Much to Sams astonishment the boy was well built and much more pale that what she could tell. He wore a black jumpsuit and a white sidecape on his right arm. Skulker worked on regaining his stance. "hello there skulker." The boy said still smirking. Skulker shuddered. "phantom we meet again then."


	4. Chapter 4

Hello everyone I apologize for not updating in a while. My computer was acting up. But I am glad people are favoriting and following this story. I am working on a few others but I will not post until I get more reviews on this thing. Mainly because I want to know wiether or not I should write more. This story is going to have at least 20 to 25 chapters. But anyway read and review and tell me what you think of this. But for now here is chapter 4 of the phantom defender.

Chapter 4

Sam watched in awe as the figure apparently named phantom stared down the ghosts who had them captive. Skulker and the rest glared at phantom with both fear and anger. "I thought you told plasmius you finished him off." Penelope said gritting her teeth at skulker. Phantom chuckled. "youd like that wouldn't you Penelope. But im afraid I wont go until all of you and plasmius suffer for what you did years ago." He said popping his neck and knuckles.

Skulker shook Penelope off and walked towards phantom. "ill admit phantom im a little impressed. Your strength and speed are all improved. You even managed to split the rock." He said looking at the empty shell. Phantom grinned. "lets just say Ive been perfecting my fighting style skulker. This time it will be you suffering in pain as I did." He said not moving a muscle. Skulker laughed. "you think you can harm me phantom?" he said holding back laughter. "do you even remember the last time we fought?" he asked. phantom nodded. "yes I remember well."

Phantom didn't move an inch as he stood there. Sam and the others listened closely. "4000 years ago I hid the thunder sapphire the one key to protecting the ghost zone. I was weak and slowly losing my strength little by little every day." Sam noticed he closed his eyes as if to block something out. "you skulker were sent to destroy me and find out where I hid the sapphire. Only to be defeated so easily since I was easy prey at the time." Phantom glared at the mercenary with hatred. "instead of killing me you threw me down deep into a crevice in the ground and I lay there as I planned my return."

Phantom stood in a fightning stance. "now you will pay for all you have done." He said. skulker grinned from ear to ear. "fine well see." He said drawing a blade from his side. Sams heart clenched. "if what he says is true then…" she whispered to herself. Her thoughts were cut off as phantom disappeared and skulker was smashed into the ground. phantom then appeared next to technus and grabbed him by the neck and into a nearby rock. He looked at the braces on technus wrists. "you have something of mine I want back." Penelope then raised her heels to kick phantom off guard only for him to catch it.

He threw her to the ground and planted his foot onto her chest. "you as well hand back my possessions and I might spare you all." He said through gritted teeth. Technus without hesitation removed the braces. Phantom then chucked technus as though he were a stuffed animal over to skulker knocking him off his feet. After putting on the braces on turned to Penelope who was struggling to get his heavy boot off. She looked up to see pure hatred in his eyes.

"hand it over and I will see about making your passing less painful." He said through gritted teeth. Penelope now seeing she had no choice reached around her neck and handed over a black locket. Phantom held it tight in his hand. He then grabbed Penelope by the neck and slammed her into the rock next to him. "please." She said in a wheezed breath. "have mercy on me." She begged fighting to pull his grip away. Phantoms face did not change. "show you mercy? Why should I do that?" he said as his eyes glowed a deadly poison green. Sam could see now that Penelope was shaking in fear. Phantom opened the locket and showed it towards her face. "WHY SHOULD I SHOW YOU MERCY AFTER YOU SHOWED THEM NONE?!" he said in pure rage.

He turned to skulker and grinned. "watch now skulker as I do to you what you did to me." He then let go of Penelope and kicked her into the sky. Skulkers eyes widened. "NO DON'T!" he screamed. But it was no use. Phantom raised one hand and brought it into a fist. The last thing everyone heard was a scream in pain and after that a bright green flash in the sky. When it died down Sam Tucker Jazz skulker and Technus looked up to see that Penelope was no more. Skulker stared at Phantom with pure hatred even more than earlier.

Technus grabbed skulker by the arm. "lets go well get back at him later." skulker shook off technus and picked up his blade. "no not until he dies." He said bracing himself. Technus again spoke up. "look we need more help hes too much." He said. skulker sneered at his partner and sheathed his blade. "you will pay phantom I will make you suffer." He said pointing at him. Phantom smiled. "like you haven't said that before." Skulker then teleported along with technus.

Phantom turned towards the three teens. "now for you three." He said raising his right arm. Out of the brace came a long black blade. Sams heart turned to ice. Phantom raised his blade. Sam closed her eyes and looked away. But the clank of metal and her falling to the ground made her look up he cut Jazz and tucker loose.

Phantoms blade retracted back into the brace. Sam stood up and rubbed her wrists. "thank you." She said. Phantom only pulled the side cape over his right hand and began to walk away. "what ever." He said. Sam wasn't going to give up that easily. "wait." Phantom stopped but did not turn around. "why don't you help us. We could use the help if there are more ghosts around." She said. Phantom huffed. "I work alone with no one else." He said beginning to walk away. Jazz ran up and grabbed his hand. "but we are on the same team aren't we?" she asked.

Phantom looked at her. At once his eyes glared into hers. "we are not on the same side. You know nothing of what I fight for." Jazz was about to say something when phantom flung her backwards as Sam and Tucker caught her. "then who are you?" Sam asked. Phantom stared away for a while then turned towards the three teens pointing at them all. "you all have wasted me valuble time. See that it does not happen again." Sam was about to protest when Phantom flew up to a cliff side and sat there.

Jazz turned to see Sams eyes fill with tears. "Sam whats wrong?" She asked. Sam sniffled and wiped her eyes messing up her make up. "i-I thought it was D-D-Danny. I guess I was wrong." She said walking away. Tucker and Jazz followed. As soon as they were all out of sight phantom pulled out the locket. He opened it and looked at the two pictures inside. Both sides had a picture. but on the right side was a little girl with white hair and green eyes like his and next to her in the photo was a man whos face was as pale and hair set a flame and fangs.

Next to them was a woman about Phantoms age. Her blue robin flaming hair and wicked mischivious smile made him smile. "I will avenge all of you. I swear it." he said closing the locket.

Now just to let you all know in the locket was Phantoms family. And yes no shit this story is dark. I love dark stories. Anyway read and review on what you think.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

Sam and the other two teens sat in the fenton living room still recapping what had happened earlier that day. Jazz looked up to see sam wiping tears away. She walked up and sat next to her friend pulling her in a hug. "sam its okay." She said. Sam shook her head. "no its not. I felt that it was Danny but I was wrong. I let my emotions get the best of me." She said pulling out a tissue. Jazz looked down. "youre not the only one." She said. Sam looked up in shock. "you mean you.." Jazz nodded. "yeah I thought It was Danny too. Tucker and I talked about it after phantom had saved you. We thought it was him because of the voice and everything." She looked down sadly. Tucker spoke up. "but then today happened." He said.

"but there is one thing that still bothers me." Tucker said. Sam and Jazz looked over. "if that's not Danny then who is this phantom guy?" he asked. "perhaps I could shed some light on this subject." All three of them turned to see a figure wrapped in a blue hooded cloak. He had a scar on his right eye and a staff in one hand. "who are you?" Jazz said getting up and aiming her wrist blaster at the figure. "I mean you no harm. I am clockwork master of time." He said taking a seat across from the three. "I like the other ghosts was freed when the portal was activated. However I do not serve along with them." He said.

Jazz carefully took into consideration what was going on but lowered her wrist blaster. "umm….would you like something to drink?" she asked. clockwork looked at her with an odd expression. "why would I want something to drink? I am a ghost. I don't eat drink or sleep." Jazz looked at him like she had just offended him until clockwork began to chuckle. "I am sorry. Water would be fine." He said smiling. After he was finished with his drink Jazz spoke up. "um mister clockwork sir if you don't mind me asking. You said you were the master of time?" she asked. clockwork nodded . "yes. My job is to observe time and make sure nothing happens to destroy it."

Tucker spoke up next. "so then you know every amount of history?" he asked. clockwork again nodded. "yes even your own histories all of you." He replied. He then set down the glass and looked at the teens. "so you wanted to know about phantom?" he asked. they all nodded. "very well what would you like to know?" he asked. Sam spoke up. "how about the basics. Who is he? what does he want? And why is he here?" clockwork looked at sam and smiled. "you raise all the most important questions miss manson. Very well I will start from the beginning."

All three of them listened in as clockwork began to speak. "five thousand years ago there was a king known as pariah dark. He was so powerful he could destroy the ghost zone in a wave of his hand. But instead he ruled it like a dictator. He had a son Known as Dan phantom." Jazz was about to say something when Sam stopped her. "Dan was not like his father in any way. Dan was kind hearted and was very gentle unless provoked. He knew the dangers his father possessed. So one day pariah took him to battle against an army who stood against the king they were lead by a man named plasmius."

Sam remembered that name and that phantom had brought it up. "during battle Dan saw pariah about to slay plasmius. He stopped him and intervened. He grabbed plasmius and ran gathering the soldiers." Tucker spoke up. "but plasmius was the enemy. "why did Dan help him out?" Clockwork smiled. "glad you asked mister foley. Because Dan was tired of doing his father's bidding. He knew the only way to defeat him was to have stronger allies." He said looking at all of them. "after a while plasmius and Dan became friends and began gathering stronger allies to their cause. Soon there were seven generals all together. Myself included." Sam Tucker and Jazz all looked at clockwork. "how old are you exactly?" Tucker asked. clockwork chuckled. "I am as old as time itself." He said causing tucker to raise an eyebrow.

"we on the council agreed that if pariah were to be taken down then Dan would take his place. So we all banded together to defeat him. We locked him up in a sarcophagus to keep him from ever coming back." Jazz spoke up. "but how would that work?" she asked. "because once someone has been put in there they cannot wake until at least a hundred millennia." Clockwork answered. "but we had to get rid of the items which gave pariah his power the ring of rage and the crown of fire we took them to the underground forge where they were created.

And there we melted them into nothing. But the magic of them still existed. So we placed it all into a gem. And with that the thunder sapphire was born." Sam looked at him. "what is the thunder sapphire? We heard skulker and the others looking for it." she said. "it is a magical item that can grant any wish the user wants. However it can only be used three times. After that it is gone forever." He said. "can it do anything?" Sam asked. clockwork nodded.

"yes its power is limitless. But let us return to the story." He said sam nodded in agreement. "after a few years passed there was peace in the ghost zone. Dan and his wife one of the generals Desiree ruled in kindness and generosity. After a while Dan and Desiree learned they could not bear children. This upset Dan because he wanted to be ten times the father pariah was. Desiree mentioned she could grant wishes. So Dan wished that they could have children a son and daughter. And so Daniel and Danielle phantom were born." Jazz looked at Sam and tucker with awe. "phantom had a sister?" she asked. Clockwork nodded. "yes. They were very close. Nothing could separate them. There was however a difference between the two."

Sam and the others listened with interest. "phantom was about strength he was always training with the generals while his sister had inherited some of her fathers kindness." He smiled. "everyone in the castle loved them both. One day phantom was out training when a group of thieves were beating on a young woman. He of course saved her and took her to the castle. That girl and he grew a tight and strong bond. Ember mclain was her name. although she was not royal she was still a very close friend to phantom." Jazz spoke up. "aww that's so nice." She said smiling. Tucker spoke up. "so was there a Danny and Sam moment right there?" he asked reciving an elbow in the ribs from Sam.

Clockwork chuckled. "well there were minor flirtations here and there but no nothing major." He said. Sam spoke up. "so what happened to them?" she asked. clockwork frowned. "they were betrayed." They looked at clockwork as he continued on. "plasmius grew jealous of Dan he had everything that he wanted. To rule the kingdom. So he got Dan out of the way. While phantom Danielle and Ember were gone he hired an assassin to kill Dan."

Jazz spoke up. "ghosts can die?" she asked. Clockwork nodded. "yes its called passing on." Sams heart jumped as phantoms words echoed in her head. "hand over what you stole from me and I will make your passing much less painful." She looked up. "but it is very difficult. Whoever did it used blood blossoms. They're very poisonous to ghosts." Jazz and the others looked at clockwork with curiosity. "what happened to phantoms sister and his friend?" she asked. clockwork shook his head. "after Dan was murdered he placed the blame onto phantom and the other girls. He had them tried on a false charge. He banned me from attending the meeting. He being second in command I had no choice. They were all found guilty. He executed Danielle and Ember. then was about to kill phantom but before he could phantom escaped."

Sam and the others looked sadly at eachother as they turned back to clockwork. "I told him what happened. He swore revenge. I told him where the thunder sapphire was hidden and to hide it where no one else would think to look. He quickly ran to a chasm in the ghost zone that lead to the human world and wished that the portals were closed. But after they closed he threw it into the chasm keeping it from getting into plasmius,s clutches."

He looked into space glassy eyed. "after words phantom had a run in with skulker on of plasmius sons. He was known as the best hunter in the ghost zone and one of phantoms best friends. He was sent to find where it was but phantom would not tell him. So he tortured him until he was weak beyond pain. Deciding already near dead skulker threw him into a large crack in the earth and closed it on him." Jazz spoke up. "but now hes back." She said. clockwork nodded. "yes but there are a few questions that remain." He said looking at the three teens. "one is how did he return and two what will he do once he kills plasmius?" he asked. Sam spoke up. "I thought you knew everything." She said looking at clockwork. He shook his head. "for some reason I cannot see some of his past. I don't know why but it is that way." He said getting up. "I must go. Plasmius wants me. Sadly although I am on his side he is stronger than me." He said turning to them. "should you ever need me call my name." and with that disappeared.

Sorry this chapter is so long. But hey interesting story for phantom. Now that that is out of the way let me say one thing. To a comment on this story. Yes I did kinda base phantom off of magna defender. I am glad im not the only one left to remember who he is. Second I will not be updating next week I will be in Utah and have a family emergency to take care of. So until then chow.


	6. Chapter 6

Hello everyone I apologize for being gone for so long. I had a family emergency I had to see to. To make up for the story you all want I will be making this one much longer now without further ado here is chapter 6 of phantom defender.

Chapter 6.

Out in the outskirts of amity park there was an abandoned building where there was slight activity. Although people didn't know it it was infested with ghosts. Scouts sent by plasmius to search areas for the thunder sapphire. Although they worked for the warden of the ghost zone prison they all had no choice but to obey plasmius. One of the guards was on duty and was about to end his shift when another guard appeared next to him. "hello mike." He said the other turned to his friend smiling. "jack. How are you? Ready for a long night?" he asked.

Jack shrugged. "I guess. Hey did you hear about what happened at site 9?" he asked. mike turned and nodded. "yeah I heard that skulker and technus both came in but no Penelope." He replied. His friend nodded. "I heard she was passed." Mike looked at his friend with disbelief. "no way spectra could've gotten taken out so easily." He said shaking his head. Jack was about to speak when they both heard a snap of a twig a few feet in front of them. They looked at each other and back only to be knocked to the ground. they couldn't see who it was but whoever it was was stronger than them.

"hello boys how are you today?" the voice asked. mikes eyes widened at the voice. "p-p-prince phantom?" he asked shaking. Phantom chuckled. "how nice that im remembered." Mike was about to speak when something sharp was thrusted through his and jacks neck. Both turned to smoke and disappeared. Phantom got up and frowned. "you both were useless to me anyway. My real prize is inside." He said turning tangible and going through the wall.

It was like a maze inside the building but he knew where his target would be. He snuck up to the managers office and phased through. He looked to see a man wearing a white suit and fedora. On a screen in front of the figure he saw a face he loathed and hated with a passion. "Plasmius." He said under his breath full of venom. He got closer so he could listen in. "they told me she had passed on. Im sorry walker." He said. walker nodded sadly. "did they say who did it?" he asked the tyrant. "they said it was ghost hunters but I highly doubt that." Plasmius said. "well no matter what we will find out who did it." walker said now crushing his fist.

Phantom smirked. "don't worry walker you will be joining her shortly." He thought to himself. "any luck finding the sapphire?" plasmius asked with hope in his voice. Walker shook his head. "no im afraid its not in the area." He said. plasmius scoffed. "well we have to find it. it's the only way were going to conquer this wretched world." He said anger in his voice. "don't worry sir I wont stop until I find it." he said. with that plasmius face disappeared off the screen. Walker sat at the desk rubbing the tears from his eyes. He pulled out a photo of him and a little girl with red hair. "I will find the one who did this Penelope I swear it." he said.

At that moment the phone went off on the desk and Walker put it on speaker. "yes?" he replied. "sir we have a situation. Mike and Jack aren't at their posts." The voice said. Walker raised an eyebrow. "that's odd." He said to himself. "where were they last seen?" he asked. "at their post sir. But theyre not there now." Walker thought a moment before answering back. "ill be right down." he was about to get up when at once someone grabbed him from behind and bashed him on the ground. he was met with a blade in his face and above him stood a boy with snow white hair and green glowing eyes. "phantom?!" Walker said now scared.

Phantom smirked. "surprised to see me walker?" he said holding his enemy down. "it cant be skulker said he killed you." He said shaking. Phantom chuckled. "you know you should never trust him that much. I mean he was with your daughter when I killed her." He said with an evil smile. Walkers eyes widened. "you killed her?" he asked quietly.

Phantom nodded. "yes just as you and everyone else will." He said. Walker was about to reach for a switch on his side when phantom covered his mouth and stabbed him in the side of the neck. Walkers eyes filled at first with fear anger then slowly died. Phantom grabbed the side of walkers head and twisted it breaking it and sending walker just like the two guards earlier. Phantom smirked. "say hello to Penelope for me walker." He said getting up. Phantom started to glow a bright green and smirked. "leave no witnesses." At that moment the building and all the guards were gone. Nothing remained but burning rubble and smoke.

Meanwhile.

Sam sat in dannys room by herself. Anytime she was thinking deeply she would go in there. even though Danny wasn't there she could feel a sort of essence of him still lingering there. she still was heart broken about her theory being crushed. The only boy whom she had feelings for was no more. She had to accept that. She got up and was about to leave when Jazz walked in.

she sat next to Sam and frowned. "im sorry Sam. I know how much you liked Danny." She said hugging her friend. Sam wiped tears from her eyes. "I should've guessed it was to good to be true huh?" she asked. Jazz walked over to dannys desk and pulled out a small black notebook and handed it to sam. "I figured you should see this. I found it a while back when I was going through the house." She said smiling.

Sam opened up the book to see it was full of scribbles. She looked at Jazz for a question but she answered before she could ask. "he really liked you too. Theyre all poems about you." Jazz said smiling. Sams heart skipped a beat as she looked through the pages finally one poem caught her attention.

_Angel in black._

_Everyday I pass her. My heart then turns to ice._

_The lavender scent covering her smelling so very nice._

_Although she doesn't know it. she doesn't know you see._

_She has no idea what her beauty does to me._

_Some call her strange others call her a mess._

_But to me she is like a goddess._

_Id do anything for her to be mine as me to be hers._

_But days become months and months become years._

_I know she likes me. How you ask. Those eyes gazing at me her pale skin still aglow._

_So how could I tell her? The way I like her back. No matter how hard I try or do. She will always be my angel in black._

Sams eyes filled with tears not of sad but happy. Jazz smiled and was about to say something when the ecto alarm went off. They ran down to see tucker staring at the floor and on it was an unconscious phantom.

So I hope you all liked this chapter. By the way I wrote that poem a long time ago. Ive been saving it however. So I will be updating next Sunday. For now read and review. If you do I might post a oneshot ive been working on.


End file.
